


Genius - Sherlock Holmes

by xnyxmcc



Category: James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, bbc - Fandom
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Assassin - Freeform, Detective, F/M, M/M, OC, Secret Intelligence Service | MI6, Sherlock - Freeform, baker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnyxmcc/pseuds/xnyxmcc
Summary: Talia-Juliet Davies ex-assassin, genius and a fabulous baker. Her current 'job' Is to babysit her old friend Sherlock Holmes.





	1. Prologue

"No one 'round here has two brain cells to rub together," I yelled marching into the office, gun ready to fire and held at the door, being blinded by flashing red lights and deafened by a rather annoying alarm. I typed in the override passcode, everything stopped. On the security screens I could see soldiers lining up outside the door waiting to burst in a catch me.

"Stupid terrorists," I mutterd, seeing that they had some of my squad, not that I cared. But I am going to be fired after this, I put the hard drive into the port and started downloading files.

The leader signalled 10 seconds as they set up a battering ram, to knock down the door that wasn't locked, I smirked and removed the hard drive.

7 seconds, I opened the window and looked out, three floors down, with the right landing the worst damage would be a sprained knee or a broken ankle. Windowsill, thin ledge, easy exit, falling would cause death.

Well let's hope I don't fall, I climbed out, hard drive in the back pocket of my jeans and slowly stepped along the window ledge.

3 seconds to get to the drain pipe slide down land in the hedge and run to the woodland, get to a road in 4 minutes and 32 seconds, if not injured, get in the jeep and drive to headquarters. Not that difficult, let's go.

I slid down the drain pipe and behind the hedge just as a solider looked out of the window, they didn't see me. I sprinted to the woods and hid behind a trunk. It took the estimated time to the jeep and I wasn't tracked to headquarters.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I walked in and headed straight towards the bosses office, as I walked in he turned in his chair,  
"What we in, a bond movie?" I asked eyebrows raised,

"That depends, miss. Davies," he paused to stand, "do you have what was requested?" I placed the hard drive on his desk, "where is your squad?"

"Dead, sir," I replied, my phone rang and 'I want it that way' by the back street boys echoed through the room,  
'Mycroft Holmes' wonder what he wants, I answered, "Mycroft Holmes, how are you old friend?" My boss was irritated and glared at me, he muttered something along the the lines of 'unprofessional,' under his breath.

"Miss. Davies, I believe my brother needs a babysitter and you might be the one for the job,"  
"I might be," I replied smiling, "text me the details?"  
"Ofcourse," he hung up.

"Sorry sir, better job offer I need to leave," my phone pinged, "I believe you have a cheque for me?" He placed it on the table,  
"Don't come back," He said with cold eyes,  
"Wouldn't dream of it,"

'There's a car outside, see you soon.  
-M.H.'

 

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Mycroft," I smiled shaking his hand,  
"Hello Talia-Juliet, long time no see,"  
"Indeed, and please call me TJ,"  
"TJ?" He asked,  
"Well Talia-Juliet is quite the mouth full," he chuckled,  
"TJ, the car awaits." We got into the slick car and closed the doors,  
"So what's happening?"

"My brother has became quite the addict, and just needs someone to look after him really," I nodded along, "you will be staying in a block of flats in an apartment that has a direct veiw of Sherlocks' front door, he has gotten himself a roommate but the roommate will not take my bribes so I have turned to you,"

"Lovely to know that I am a second choice," he nodded smiling a little,  
"You honestly haven't changed have you?"  
"Of course not Mycroft," 

/\/\/\/\/\/

221B baker street, we got out and approached the door, Mycroft straightened the door knocker before knocking twice an old lady answered the door,

"He's upstairs," she said gesturing for us to go up, Mycroft nodded and went up, I thanked her quickly and followed. Mycroft walked into the house, it had old wallpaper and rubbish everywhere,  
"Brother how lovely to see you,"

Sherlock said playing a soft symphony on the violin, he has changed since I last saw him, taller, better dressed and a deeper voice, much deeper. He turned and looked at me and when I say looked I mean stared,

"Hi Sherlock you might not-"  
"Of course I remember you," he said putting down his violin, "Talia-Juliet Davies, from the house down the street, the year below me and maybe the smartest person in this room,"  
"Well no doubt," I smirked and he mimicked me,  
"What are you doing here?" Before I could answer Mycroft spoke,  
"Well since Dr.Watson won't watch you for me, TJ will," he raised his brow,

"TJ?" I nodded and gestured to move on, "So she will be babysitting me?" He questioned Mycroft, "I don't need a babysitter, brother," he sat down on an armchair in the middle of the room,  
"Well maybe just a friend," Mycroft said,

"You know I don't need friends," he said fiddling with the bow of is violin,  
"C'mon Sher, we can split the profits, I don't need the money anyways," he stood up,  
"Have you got anything against dead bodies?" He asked,  
"Of course not, I've caused a few actually,"

"Perfect," he smirked just as a shorter man came through the front door, "John, this is our new friend Talia-Juliet Davies, call her TJ,"  
"Hi John," I waved kindly, he looked confused, "Don't worry I'm not going to live here, that flat over there actually," I pointed out of the window to my block of flats. Mycroft was right I probably could see the front door from my window,

"Anyway here's her number," Mycroft said handing them a piece of paper and then me a key that had the number 13 engraved into it, "find your flat it's fully furnished, farewell everyone," he left us all slightly confused, the old lady came in,

"Cup of tea, dear?"

966 words


	2. Improbable not Impossible

Once Mycroft left Sherlock pulled me into a hug, and I hugged him back,  
"Um, sorry to interrupt but, what is going on?" John asked, I put my hand out to shake,  
"Talia-Juliet Davies, but please call me TJ," he nodded and shook my hand, "Sher and I used to be friends when we were younger,"  
"Yellow beard and the mermaid," Sherlock smiled, I laughed,  
"I had totally forgot about that," we both chuckled,  
"She is the smartest person I know," Sherlock said to John, he looked surprised,  
"Well I'm Doctor Watson, John," he said going to the kitchen, Sherlock sat on an armchair and I sat on the couch. I picked up a file from the floor, 'a study in pink,' the title read.

The date on the paper was yesterday,  
"Consulting Detective?" I asked,  
"Yes, made the job myself actually," he said looking up from his book,  
"Cool," I replied.

John shouted from the kitchen that he was going shopping, Sherlock hummed in response.

After a minute or two the window in the kitchen opened, Sher and I both heard it and looked up. Someone was breaking in, he signalled for me to go round the side and he would go through the living room. I nodded and walked silently through the door and to the side of the kitchen, through the gap in the door I could see someone dressed in draping cloths and holding a sword. Suddenly Sherlock jumped at him causing the ninja looking dude to swing at him.

I hit him in the back of the knees, causing him to fall and throw a knife at me, it caught in my hoodie and stuck me too the wall. It took me a minute to take in out and throw it back at him, he jumped at me and I wrestled him into the living room, Sherlock kicked him in the side knocking him over the couch, he jumped back up and swung his sword at me I ducked and kicked him where the sun don't shine.

Sherlock pushed him onto the couch and I held the sword to the ninja dudes neck Sher fixed his shirt and I dropped the sword and put my hair into a bun, the front door opened and Sher picked up the dude and threw him into the skip outside, we quickly got into the positions we were in when John left.

"You took a while," Sher said as John walked through the door,  
"You two haven't moved since I left, have you?"  
"What took you so long?" I asked, "and why don't you have shopping bags?"  
"I had a fight with a chip and pin machine," John responded,  
"A machine?" Sherlock asked eyebrows raised,  
"I better get going," I stood up pushing the sword under the couch with my foot,  
"Farewell TJ," Sher said waving, I picked up my leather jacket from the coat hook,  
"Bye boys," I left the building.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I walked towards the flats and inside, the reception was nice and I walked up to the front desk, "Hi I am new to the building, has my stuff been moved in?"  
"One second," the lady said before typing on her computer, "flat 13?" She asked,  
"Yes," I said smiling,  
"You already have your key we have two spares and you can take them whenever you would like,"  
"Okay thank you," I said,  
"The lifts are over there," I nodded and thanked her walking towards them.

The doors opened and I stepped inside, there was a metal label that had my name engraved into it, floor 3 flat 13, Davies, T.J. Mycroft must have set this up for a while, I shook my head and smiled pressing the button, the numbers went up until the door opened, I stepped out to a long corridor with Windows lining the wall to my right.

I walked past number 12 and unlocked my door, inside was some nice modern furniture and plants, the kitchen was big and had two ovens, a microwave and a fridge with an ice dispenser, a table was in the corner with four seats, I walked through to the bedroom it had a double bed with a nice comforter, and a ensuite bathroom. It was nice and the drawers were filled with clothes, I smiled and went into the living room to read a book from the massive bookshelf, a picture on the wall caught my eye, it was me and Sherlock when we were younger, he had his arm over my shoulder we were dressed up, he was a pirate and I was a mermaid, I smiled, those were good times.

Suddenly there was knocking on my door, I answered it to see Sherlock,  
"We need to go to the bank," I nodded and took my key from the back of the door slipping it into my back pocket, I was still wearing my jacket and shoes.

"Do you want the spare key?" I asked him as we walked into the lift, he nodded and pressed the ground floor button,  
"That would be ideal," once we reached the reception, I saw John sitting on an armchair in the middle of the room, I walked over to the lady at the desk,  
"Hi could I have one of my spare keys?" I asked her, she looked at the boys and then me and smiled.  
"The taller one your boyfriend then?" She asked, 

"No just friends," I smiled taking the key and walking back to them, I handed Sher the key and we left, Sherlock got a taxi and we all got in,  
"How are you TJ?" John asked politely,  
"Good, you?" I asked,  
"Yeah," he nodded glancing at Sherlock,

"Why are we going to the bank?" I asked him, he shrugged and Sherlock obviously ignored us, we pulled up and got out of the taxi, Sherlock paid and we started walking towards the bank, we went up the escalator and Sher went to speak to one of the people, and soon a man walked up to him and shook his hand. Sherlock gestured for us to follow.

"Hello Sebastian, these are my friends John Watson and Talia-Juliet Davies," Sherlock introduced us to the business man, his eyebrows raised when Sher said friends, they obviously knew each other,  
"Colleague," John said, Sebastian looked at me,

"Call me TJ," Sherlock smiled a little before sitting, the man in front of us was wearing a beautiful watch that only just came out in Italy, it was also two days behind meaning he had passed the dateline twice in one month, Sherlock observed this as well because he started talking about it,  
"Still a weirdo then Holmes," Sebastian said ,  
"I observe," Sherlock stated grimly,  
"Anyway there has been a break in," Sebastian stood up,  
"What was stolen?" Sherlock asked,  
"Nothing, just graffiti,"

"Oh, that's fun," I stated, when we walked into a graffitied room, the wall had yellow paint on it in the shape of a broken eight with a line across it and the picture had a streak across its eyes,  
"The CCTV footage shows that this took one minute,"  
"How many ways in?" I asked,

"That's the funny thing, there is none," Sebastian said, pulling up the footage, Sherlock and I looked at each other for a second, Sebastian pulled out a cheque,  
"Five figures if you find out how they got in,"  
"I'm not interested in money," Sherlock said, "TJ come with me to investigate,"  
I followed him, guessing that John would take the money for him.

Sherlock was running around the office while John and I were looking around the room,  
"You think they came through the window?" I asked no one in particular,  
"That's impossible," John said making me jump, I had forgotten he was there,  
"Improbable not Impossible," I said, "Nothing is impossible,"

Sherlock ran passed the door,  
"What is he doing?" John asked,  
"Looking for somewhere you can see the paint from, if you find out who it's for you can find out who did it,"  
"You're quite smart aren't you," John said,

"Yes, I'm just not a show off like Mycroft and Sherlock," I smiled at him, "The break in was at 11:34 meaning it was meant for someone who comes in late, around midnight, traders come in at all times to work," I clicked forward on the footage, only one person came in last night, Sherlock came in.

"It was for Vancoon," we said at the same time, we both looked at each other,  
"His house," I questioned,  
"Probably," he said.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

We walked up the steps to his complex, buzzers to let you in, the one above Vancoon was new,  
"Just moved in," he buzzed and quickly threw his arm around my shoulder, we both smiled into the camera,  
"Um, hello?" A woman answered,  
"Hi, we live in the flat below you, I don't think we've met yet, we've forgotten our keys," Sherlock said,  
"You've forgotten our keys," I said playing the part and rolling my eyes, Sher just laughed,  
"Would you like me to buzz you in?"  
"Yes please," I smiled,  
"Oh and could we use your balcony?" Sherlock added,  
"Why?" She asked,

"Well we've got to get in somehow," the door opened and Sherlock and I walked in, leaving John outside, I mouthed a sorry and got into the lift,  
"I talk her ear off you get to the balcony?"  
"Yep,"

"Hello," we chimed when she opened the door, "I'm TJ and this is Sher, sorry for causing trouble," she nodded and let us in, Sherlock headed straight for the balcony, "so you've just moved in?"

We talked for a minute or two before Sherlock called my name, "That's us then, lovely to meet you," I went down the stairs and knocked, Sher opened the door and let me in. John kept ringing the bell, we ignored him. I heard a crash and them Sherlock called me into the bedroom,  
"A corpse," I sighed, "I'll phone the police,"

The police had arrived,  
"A suicide," Sherlock said,  
"No," I replied, everyone looked at me, "c'mon Sher, as always you look but don't see, open your eyes," he looked confused, before realisation hit his face.

The chief inspector walked in, "it's a suicide," he stated and people started leaving,  
"No it's not," I said,  
"I beg your pardon?"  
"I'm sure Sherlock has seen everything by now,"  
"It can't of been a suicide he was left handed," Sherlock exclaimed,  
"Smart boy, keep going," I smiled,  
"He used the left hand sockets, the pen and paper are at the left side of the phone and the bread knife has butter on the right side,"  
"Therefore," I continued,  
"He can't have shot himself because the wound was on the right side and I bet the bullet isn't from his gun," I beamed at him and he kissed my forehead,  
"Smart smart girl, always smarter than me," he smiled back.

"But how did the killer get in?" John asked,  
"That's the question," Sherlock said,  
"Maybe through the window, like at the bank," I said, "It must be the same guy, right?"  
"Yes it must be," Sherlock hummed, "come on let's go speak to Sebastian," he left, leaving John and I to run after him.

1884 words


	3. Another one bites the Dust

I was waiting outside the bathroom for the boys to come out with Sebastian, when a waiter walked up to me and started a conversation,  
"Hello beautiful," he said leaning against the wall next to me, tucking his tray under his arm, he was kinda cute though,  
"Hello Romano," I said touching his name tag, "I'm TJ," he smiled and pulled out his notebook and scribbled down his number, he gave it to me and winked, walking away. He's cute but I'm not interested, he regularly cheats on his girlfriend and drives his mother's Audi to work, sad really.

Sebastian walked out of the bathroom not even acknowledging me, Sherlock and John followed. Sherlock watched me put the paper into my back pocket,   
"I have to get going," John said probably expecting a response, "I have a interview," he huffed and left.

"What was that?" Sherlock asked when we were in the cab,  
"What was what," I said,   
"The piece of paper," he said,  
"A waiter gave me his number,"   
"Why?"  
"Excuse me?" I responded pissed,  
"No, no, no, not in a bad way," he rambled, "it's just, you know, working, and stuff," he was flustered, his ears turning pink, I smiled and ruffled his hair,  
"You need a hair cut," I laughed, he just pouted and looked out the window like a child.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

We were in the living room and I was lying on the couch with my head on Sherlocks lap, half asleep but listening to what he was mumbling and correcting him every so often, until John walked in the door,

"Hiya, John," I greeted, "How was your interview?"  
"I got the job," he smiled, "she's great," he mumbled afterword,  
"She?" Sherlock said,

"It, it's great," he 'corrected' blushing,  
"John has a crush!" I exclaimed, Sherlock shushed me,  
"Another one gone," he said pointing at his laptop,  
"Another one gone?" John replied,  
"Another one bites the Dust," I giggled, singing.

"You need to have a nap," Sherlock said standing up and putting my head on a pillow,  
"I'm not tired," I yawned and Sherlock raised his eyebrows, "maybe just a little one," I drifted off but not before hearing John and Sherlock talking,  
"What was that?" John asked,  
"What was what?" Sherlock snapped back,  
"Looks like I'm not the only one with a crush,"

/\/\/\/\/\

Once I was awake we went to Scotland yard to speak to the chief inspector,  
"The ballistics report, we were right?" Sherlock asked, the inspector looked defeated,  
"Yes,"  
"If you were to take our word as gospel this case would be solved a lot quicker," I said,  
"Five minutes in the victims flat," Sherlock said and the Inspector nodded, sighing.

We were walking about the flat after Sherlock had figured out how the killer got in,   
"They must have something in common," he said, I picked up a book that was on the staircase,  
"Sher, we should probably take a trip to the library," I showed him the book,   
"We probably should,"

/\/\/\/\/\

Once we got to the library we scanned the book and went looking through the shelves for the symbol, John called us over, Sher and I moved the books and the same symbol from the paintings, in the same kind of paint, "it must mean something," John said,  
" It's probably a code,"  
"Maybe we should get some professional help?" Sherlock said,  
"You mean Raz?" I asked, Sherlock nodded,   
"Yay, c'mon I know where to find him,"

We walked around the back of the art museum,  
"You alright Raz?" I said fistbumping him,  
"Yeah I'm cool, you?"  
"Yeah, busy though, do you know who's tag that is?"  
"I don't even fink that's English," he said looking at the picture,  
"Neither is your speech," He rolled his eyes,  
"The paint though, I reckon it's Zinc," a security guard came around the corner, me, Raz and Sher all scattered leaving John to speak to the guard.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

We were back at 221B trying to crack the code,  
"Wonder what's taking John so long," Sherlock pondered,  
"He's probably in trouble," Sher hummed as a yes, smiling a little.

An hour later John walked through the door,   
"What took you so long?" Sherlock asked,  
"Well custody officers don't like to be rushed," he fumed,  
"You got a court date?" I asked, the oven pinged, "cakes ready," I said happy, I took it out of the oven and opened the bottom cupboard to see decorating supplies,  
"Wait Sherlock, you told me not to open that cupboard,"   
"Yes, it has her baking supplies in it,"  
"But I thought it was like, a dead body or something,"   
"No, just a cupboard of sugar," he chuckled,

"Anyways court date?" I asked John while making little fondant roses,  
"Tuesday at the queens court," he said,  
"Fun," I said not listening, "voila," I put the last rose onto the cake just as Mrs. Hudson came in,   
"Oh that's lovely," she said,  
"Do you want a slice, we're leaving anyways,"   
"Yes please, love," I cut it and put in on a plate,  
"TJ and I are going to speak to Vancoons PA and you are going to get the journalists diary," Sherlock announced suddenly pushing John out the door,  
"Oh okay," I said putting down my knife, "have you seen my jacket?" I asked him,  
"Just wear one of mine," he said throwing me a blue one that was a bit big on me, it must be too small on him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Was he a good boss, Amanda," Sherlock asked, she laughed,  
"I wouldn't say that, he only cared about things with a price tag,"   
"Do you know where he was the day he got murdered?" Sher asked,  
"No but I have all of his receipts," she said going into the drawer,   
"I like your hairpin," I said to her,  
"Thank you," she said touching it sadly before smiling again and handing over the receipts, he gave her that pin, recently or it's not been used often but I doubt it because she was wearing it the last time we were here,  
"Did he buy you that hand cream?" Sherlock asked,   
"How did you?"   
"He had the same one in his bathroom and it wasn't his," I said because Sher ignored her.

"Come on Tal," Sherlock said leaving,  
"Tal?" I asked him on the escalator,  
"TJ is too many syllables," he said shrugging it off, I smiled and rolled my eyes.

/\/\/\/\/\/

We were walking through China town and Sherlock was mumbling and not paying attention, he ran into John and started talking, John interrupted him.  
"It's over there," he said, "you two want go investigate and I will go order food?"

I nodded and pulled Sherlock into the lucky cat with me and started looking around, all the stuff was cute, I heard the lady talking to Sher.   
"A lucky cat, only £10," she said, and then whispered to him, "your girlfriend would like it, no?"   
"She's not my-" He got cut off by her,  
"That your jacket, no?" I heard him open is wallet and then hand her a tenner, I picked up a cute teacup, and looked for the price, the symbol was on the bottom,  
"Sher, come here," he came over with a bag,  
"What?" I showed him the teacup,  
"Hangzho," I whispered,   
"Better get going, John will have ordered you a hot chocolate," I looked at him puzzled, "it's your favourite, is it not?" I just smiled shaking my head, I took the bag from him inside was a lovely silver cat with blue accents,  
"Thank you," I whispered smiling, he did the same.

"Why are you two smiley?" John asked when we sat down,   
"We figured out the cipher,"  
"I got a lucky cat," we said at the same time, "yours is more important," I pouted,  
"The cipher is Hangzho, an old Chinese number system," Sherlock said,  
"The numbers are 15 and 1,"

"But why did they both go to the Lucky Cat?" John asked,  
"They were smugglers," I said factually,  
"How did you come to that conclusion?" Sherlock asked,  
"Business men on frequent trips, one is writing a report the other a banker, it's the perfect cover, one of them had sticky fingers,"  
"And the killer doesn't know which," John said, I nodded.

"When was the last time it rained?" Sherlock asked standing up and leaving, I downed my hot chocolate, burning my tongue slightly and followed with John close behind,

"No one has been here in three days or so," Sher said touching the parcel,   
"Maybe on holiday?" John said,   
"Do you leave your windows open when you go on holiday?" Sherlock asked, he pulled down the ladder, I gave my cat to John and climbed up after him, he knocked over the vase but caught it,  
"Someone has been here," he said venturing further into the flat, I stopped.

The carpet was still wet from it being knocked over, It was very recently, why would you leave the window open if you were leaving, they haven't left,   
"Sher they're sti-" something hit the back of my head and I hit the floor. My vision was blurry and I passed out.

1525 words


End file.
